


Awakening

by Velvet-Muffin (MischaBea)



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Zachary Levi-Fandom
Genre: Erotica, F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischaBea/pseuds/Velvet-Muffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You walk in on Zac taking a nap and can't help but wake him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

As you walk through the door, you notice Zac sleeping peacefully. You can’t resist the urge to walk behind the back of the couch and lean down over him. You begin nuzzling his ear until he starts to stir, then gently run your teeth over his earlobe. As he wakes, you run your tongue along his neck and he reaches up and pulls you down over the back of the couch on top of him. He pushes his hands into your hair and pulls your face down into a kiss.

"Mmm. Now what did you go and wake me for? I was having such a nice dream," Zac continues to hold you close.

"Oh really?" you ask. "What were you dreaming about?"

He looks around the room then back at you. ”Well, this, I guess.” He grins and flips you so his body is now poised atop yours, his hips pressing between your thighs. Your ankles cross behind his back and your skirt has fluttered up somewhere around your hips, your thin silk panties the only barrier between your sensitive skin and his jeans. He brings his lips back to yours and his hands reach underneath you to cup your ass. You groan into his mouth and he smiles. ”Oh, you are ready for me, aren’t you?” he asks as he slips a finger into your panties and feels just how ready you are. ”Well you should have thought about that before you woke me up.” He leaps up off the couch, but not before slapping your ass playfully as he bounces away.

You jump up, following behind him as he walks towards the bedroom. ”Oh no,” you say, as he looks smilingly over his shoulder. ”You don’t just get to walk away from me. I wasn’t finished with you.” You catch him by his belt loops and he jerks to a stop.

"Well, you can’t expect me to just perform without any foreplay," he grins. 

"Foreplay, hmm?" You pop a quizzical eyebrow as you move around to the front of him, dragging your hands over his torso from the back. Your palms land on his abs and move up over his chest. "That can be arranged." Your hands have moved over his shoulders and to the sides of his neck. You pull his head down to you as your fingers twine behind his head. Your lips lightly brush his at first but soon you’ve crushed your mouth against his, exploring him with your tongue. He pulls you into him, his hands on your backside. You can feel his sudden readiness pressing into your abdomen. You pull back with a laugh. "Didn’t need much." 

"I did not. I’m just enjoying teasing you, that’s all." He leans in to nibble at your neck and push your dress down over your shoulders and onto the floor. Then in a sudden movement, he has you tossed up over his shoulder and he carries you to the bed. He lays you gently down and makes a show of unbuttoning his shirt. On the opening of the last button he pulls the shirt wide and rolls his hips a couple of times in an over the top dance move that makes you laugh out loud. His jeans drop to the ground and he falls dramatically into the bed next to you. "Now you can finish what you started."

"Oh, I will," you say as you sweep your panties off and straddle his hips. You grind yourself in a wide circle over his boxers as his hands reach up to cup your breasts. You lean over his chest, dragging a long lick over his neck, up to his ear and whisper, "Get those things off." After a little wiggle, he’s naked beneath you and you push yourself back up, hands on his chest, as he guides himself into you. Driving back so he’s settled deep inside, you begin to rotate and lift your hips in an increasing rhythm, the tempo perfect as your clit grinds into his pubic bone. It doesn’t take long before you’re panting and leaning in, your long hair trailing over Zac’s chest. Your orgasm hits you in a long moan as your body tightens and relaxes, falling forward over his body. He grips you hard around your waist as he begins to thrust hurriedly into you, your tremors, bringing him closer to his own release, until finally, head thrown back, teeth gritted, neck straining, he comes while you plant little kisses over his stubbled jaw. 

You roll to his side and throw an arm and a leg over his body, letting lose a contented sigh. “Now you can have a nap,” you say as you close your own eyes and snuggle close.


End file.
